Before they Became Enemies
by Weatherlord7
Summary: Oneshot. A rather cute fic of when Orochimaru and Tsunade were kids. My firstever Naruto fic, so be good. R&R, too! If you think it's a pairing, well, it's not.


Before They Became Enemies

Disc: I don't own anything, so there. My first Naruto fic, so be nice.

_CRASH_

_BOOM_

_CLASH_

The sounds of thunder filled the land. Every child in it was out on their little porches listening to the skies, hearing the beautiful sound of rain, amazed faces as lightning soared across the sky. Their parents were with them, holding the children in their laps.

That is, all except one little white-skinned child.

Little Orochimaru sat in his house, alone, scared of the booms and crashes. He had no mommy or daddy to run to. No mommy or daddy to wipe his tears, soothe him, tell him it was going to be okay. He huddled in a corner, his head buried in his robe, soaking it with tears.

The little six-year old needed someone. Then, he remembered a girl from his academy. Her name was Tsunade.

She looked like she would understand. She lived somewhere near where he was. So, he walked out. Not even caring he forgot to put his sandals on.

He ran through the blinding rain, running faster with each boom and rumble. How he longed that someone would be there for him, lifting him up and running through the rain. These thoughts only made more tears fall from his snake-like eyes.

He finally reached what he thought was Tsunade's house. As he approached the door to let them know he was there, and desperately needed comfort, a woman stepped out. A great look of concern on her face.

"Oh, poor child," she said to Orochimaru, soaking wet from rain and tears.

She pulled him in, placing a towel over his drenched, pale body, and lifting him up to a sofa. She sat him on her lap, than she realized who this kid was," You're Orochimaru, aren't you?" she asked. "Y-y-yes,"he replied shakily. "My Tsunade told me about you," the woman said.

He looked up at her with little slitted, eyes," Where is she?" he asked. She pointed to a place down the hall in the house. He got up from the woman's lap, sniffling. She heard the sniffles and walked the little child. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked. He nodded, and walked to the room (ran after hearing the thunder) .

Tsunade was relaxing to the sound of the booms and rumbles when she noticed someone was in there with her. "Who is that?" she asked, startled by the person in her room. She then calmed down long enough to realize Orochimaru was the person.

He didn't look happy. In fact, he looked like he had been crying. He had all the signs. The red eyes, face looked tear-streaked, etc.

"What's the matter, Orochi-san?" She asked worringly to the white-skinned boy. He just looked at her, then he nervously walked to where she was at, and took a seat beside her. "I..g-g-ot s-s-scared," he said in a shaky voice. She put her arm over his shoulder and hugged him close. "What's there to be scared of?"

Tsunade asked. Then...

_**BOOM**_

The loudest form of thunder had rumbled over the house, shaking it. Tsunade was a bit startled by this but then looked down and saw Orochimaru with his head in her chest, his arms tightly wrapped around her torso. He was shaking and crying at the same time.

"I-I-I don't like t-thunder," He said, hiccuping and shivering. "What's worse is that I don't have a mommy or a d-d-dad-dy to h-h-hug me, t-t-ell me e-e-verything's alright" he said through his sobs. Tsunade was a bit astonished. She never played the role of comfortor before, and here was this classmate of her's, one of the best, at that, crying into her chest.

She started out just patting his back, but the patting soon turned into gentle rubbing, stroking through his long, black hair. She could feel her skin dampen as the snake-like boy continued to sob into her warm, understanding body.

"Shhhh, there now, Orochi-san, it's okay, it's okay," She whispered, continuing to rub circles into his back.

He clung to her, as if he were to be taken away off of the face of the Earth if he were to let go. A blotch grew on Tsunade's shirt, but she didn't take notice.

She heard him making small gasps. He cried too much, and now he was out of breath. But there was so much pain to be released, he couldn't stop. She started to rock back and forth gently. Ignoring the thunder and the rain, she continued to rock gently, anything that would stop him from sobbing anymore.

Miraculously, she heard only shaking gasps and hiccups. She wondered why, and saw that he had fallen asleep. To be honest, she was feeling a bit tired as well. Luckily, they were on her bed. She laid her head snug on her pillow, Orochimaru resting on her chest, arms wrapped around her securely.

The two slept.

Tsunade's mother came in to check up on them only to see the two asleep together. She had to smile at the sight. She took a quilt, and laid it on the two,and left them alone.

What'cha think? My first Naruto fic, so be gentle on me, please. Oh, and be sure to R&R!


End file.
